Power Rangers Realm Force
Power Rangers Realm Force is a new Power Rangers series made by Connor Lacey. Plot When the Realm Crystals chose Connor Lacey and his new friends, They must protect the 16 realms from the forces of evil. Character Mentors *Max Tennyson *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Ray *Maya *Lagravis *Lavertus *Fluminox Allies *Laval *Cragger *Eris *Gorzan *Worriz *Razar *Rogon *Bladvic *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Garmadon *Nya *Li'l Nelson *Skylor *Ken *Li'Ella *Crunket *Crominus *Crooler *Spinlyn *Braptor *Scorm *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *The Legend Beasts *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Arcturus *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Fangtom *Acidicus *Skalidor *Skales *Selma *Skales Jr. *Karlof *Griffin Turner *Paleman *Tox *Neuro *Ash *Bolobo *Gravis *Jacob Pevsner *Chamille *Shade *Morro *Flintlocke *Dogshank *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee *Machia *Raggmunk *Blunck *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunny *Generator Rex *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Doctor Fox *Hawkodile *Richard Civilians *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile *Draculaura *Ghoulia Yelps *Lagoona Blue *Clawd Wolf *Kenneth Tennyson *Jennifer Nocturne Groups of Past Power Rangers Battle Star Rangers Trump Squad Rangers World Legion Rangers Electro Force Rangers Solar Force Rangers Crystal Force Rangers Dyna Battalion Rangers Bio Storm Rangers Blitzkrieg Force Rangers Prism Force Rangers Lightning Mask Rangers Animal Brigade Rangers Turbine Racer Rangers Supersonic Force Rangers Flight Squad Rangers Groups of Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers RPM Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="background-color:silver;color:black" |Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morpher Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Pirate Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Villains *Scar *Janja *Kiburi *Ushari *Reirei and Goigoi *Vilgax *Kozu *Cryptor *Samukai *The Saurians: Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon and Wraith *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *General Parvo *The Groomer *Chen *Nadakhan *Acronix *Krux *Alpha Nanite *The Overlord *The Preeminent Foot Soldiers *Outsiders Arsenal Transformation Devices *Realm Force Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Weapons *Warrior Sword◆ *Ninja Katana◆ *Lion Lance◆ *Tiger Axe◆ *Car Bow◆ *Manta Ray Blade◆ *Falcon Saber◆ *Gorilla Gauntlets◆ *Crocodile Crossbow◆ *Griffin Staff◆ *Bull Blaster◆ *Eagle Spear◆ Combined *Realm Force Mega Blaster◆ ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords Realm Force Zords *Realm Force Warrior Zord◆ *Realm Force Ninja Zord◆ *Realm Force Lion Zord◆ *Realm Force Tiger Zord◆ *Realm Force Car Zord◆ *Realm Force Manta Ray Zord◆ *Realm Force Falcon Zord◆ *Realm Force Gorilla Zord◆ *Realm Force Crocodile Zord◆ *Realm Force Griffin Zord◆ *Realm Force Bull Zord◆ *Realm Force Eagle Zord◆ Animal Power *Realm Snake Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Dragon Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Lion Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Tiger Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Cheetah Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Manta Ray Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Falcon Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Gorilla Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Crocodile Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Griffin Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Bull Animal Spirit◆ *Realm Eagle Animal Spirit◆ Transportation Power *Realm Force Delta Runner 6◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 7◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 8◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 9◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 10◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 11◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 12◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 13◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 14◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 15◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 16◆ *Realm Force Delta Runner 17◆ Digital Power *Realm Force Wargreymon Zord◆ *Realm Force Metalgarurumon Zord◆ *Realm Force Magnamon Zord◆ *Realm Force Imperialdramon Zord◆ *Realm Force Gallantmon Zord◆ *Realm Force Susanoomon Zord◆ *Realm Force Shinegreymon Zord◆ *Realm Force Omnishoutmon Zord◆ *Realm Force Arresterdramon Zord◆ *Realm Force Gaiamon Zord◆ *Realm Force Hadesmon Zord◆ *Realm Force Omnimon Zord◆ Omnitrix Power *Realm Force Four Arms Zord◆ *Realm Force Grey Matter Zord◆ *Realm Force Upgrade Zord◆ *Realm Force Ghostfreak Zord◆ *Realm Force Heatblast Zord◆ *Realm Force Wildmutt Zord◆ *Realm Force Stinkfly Zord◆ *Realm Force Diamondhead Zord◆ *Realm Force XLR8 Zord◆ *Realm Force Ripjaws Zord◆ *Realm Force Overflow Zord◆ *Realm Force Gax Zord◆ Autobot Power *Realm Force Optimus Zord◆ *Realm Force Strongarm Zord◆ *Realm Force Grimlock Zord◆ *Realm Force Bumblebee Zord◆ *Realm Force Ratchet Zord◆ *Realm Force Jazz Zord◆ *Realm Force Jetstorm Zord◆ *Realm Force Slipstream Zord◆ *Realm Force Windblade Zord◆ *Realm Force Drift Zord◆ *Realm Force Fixit Zord◆ *Realm Force Blurr Zord◆ Fairytale Power *Realm Force Knight Zord◆ *Realm Force Dragon Zord◆ *Realm Force Tailor Zord◆ *Realm Force Little Pig Zord◆ *Realm Force Riding Hood Zord◆ *Realm Force Beanstalk Zord◆ *Realm Force Princess Zord◆ *Realm Force Mermaid Zord◆ *Realm Force Genie Zord◆ *Realm Force Gingerbread Zord◆ *Realm Force Prince Zord◆ *Realm Force Elf Zord◆ Pokémon Power *Realm Force Charizard Zord◆ *Realm Force Blastoise Zord◆ *Realm Force Venasaur Zord◆ *Realm Force Pikachu Zord◆ *Realm Force Miltank Zord◆ *Realm Force Zekrom Zord◆ *Realm Force Reshiram Zord◆ *Realm Force Kyogre Zord◆ *Realm Force MewTwo Zord◆ *Realm Force Raichu Zord◆ *Realm Force Rayquaza Zord◆ *Realm Force Dialga Zord◆ Yu-Gi-Oh! Power *Realm Force Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Zord◆ *Realm Force Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Zord◆ *Realm Force Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle Zord◆ *Realm Force Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger Zord◆ *Realm Force Magician of Faith Zord◆ *Realm Force Red-Eyes Black Dragon Zord◆ *Realm Force Blue-Eyes White Dragon Zord◆ *Realm Force Cyber Dragon Zord◆ *Realm Force Dark Magician Zord◆ *Realm Force Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth Zord◆ *Realm Force Number 39: Utopia Zord◆ *Realm Force Elemental Hero Neos Zord◆ Lion Guard Power *Realm Force Lion Zord◆ *Realm Force Hippopatas Zord◆ *Realm Force Okapi Zord◆ *Realm Force Leopard Zord◆ *Realm Force Jackal Zord◆ *Realm Force Wolf Zord◆ *Realm Force Hyena Zord◆ *Realm Force Cheetah Zord◆ *Realm Force Flamingo Zord◆ *Realm Force Honey Badger Zord◆ *Realm Force Vulture Zord◆ *Realm Force Egyptian Cobra Zord◆ Bionicle Power *Realm Force Fire Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Water Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Air Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Stone Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Rainbow Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Earth Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Ice Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Ash Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Illusion Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Amber Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Light Toa Zord◆ *Realm Force Life Toa Zord◆ Monster High Power *Realm Force Vampire Zord◆ *Realm Force Werewolf Zord◆ *Realm Force Frankenstien Zord◆ *Realm Force Zombie Zord◆ *Realm Force Mummy Zord◆ *Realm Force Loch Ness Monster Zord◆ *Realm Force Manitaur Zord◆ *Realm Force Ghost Zord◆ *Realm Force Gargoyle Zord◆ *Realm Force Cat Creature◆ *Realm Force Spider-Monster Zord◆ *Realm Force Comet Alien Zord◆ Miraculous Power *Realm Force Miraculous Ladybug Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Dolphin Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Grasshopper Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Bee Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Pig Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Black Cat Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Tiger Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Shark Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Purple Cat Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Fox Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Gold Fly Zord◆ *Realm Force Miraculous Silver Hawk Zord◆ Megaman Star Force Power *Realm Force MMSF Leo Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Pegasus Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Dragon Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Thunder Zerker Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Lyra Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Corvus Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Cygnus Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Libra Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Gemini Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Ophiuca Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Omega-Xis Zord◆ *Realm Force MMSF Silver Joker Zord◆ Star Wars Power *Realm Force Millennium Falcon Zord◆ *Realm Force TIE Fighter Zord◆ *Realm Force Ghost Zord◆ *Realm Force Arrowhead Zord◆ *Realm Force Star Destroyer Zord◆ *Realm Force Slave I Zord◆ *Realm Force X-wing Starfighter Zord◆ *Realm Force Y-Wing Zord◆ *Realm Force N-1 Starfighter Zord◆ *Realm Force U-Wing Zord◆ *Realm Force Taylander Shuttle Zord◆ *Realm Force Quadjumper Zord◆ Moshi Monsters Power *Realm Force Red Luvli Zord◆ *Realm Force Blue Jeepers Zord◆ *Realm Force Green Katsuma Zord◆ *Realm Force Yellow Katsuma Zord◆ *Realm Force Pinke Poppet Zord◆ *Realm Force Black Poppet Zord◆ *Realm Force White Katsuma Zord◆ *Realm Force Cyan Jeepers Zord◆ *Realm Force Purple Furry Zord◆ *Realm Force Orange Zommer Zord◆ *Realm Force Gold Luvli Zord◆ *Realm Force Silver Blingo Zord◆ Combined *Realm Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Realm Guardian Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Realm Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Wild Realm Jungle Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Digi Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Omni Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Auto Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ever After Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Poké Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Yu-Gi-Oh Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Lion Guard Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Bionicle Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Monster Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Miraculous Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Megaman Star Force Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Star Wars Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Moshi Realm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Realm Force Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Legendary Megazord Formation *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Mighty Morphin Formation◆ ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Squadron Formation◆ ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Ninjetti Formation◆ ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Aquitar Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Zeo Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆★◆➲ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Turbo Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆●➲ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary In Space Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Lost Galaxy Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲● *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Time Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆★◆ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Wild Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◇ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Ninja Storm Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖➲● *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Dino Thunder Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◆➲◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary S.P.D. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Mystic Force Formation◆ ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Realm Force Ultrazord Legendary Operation Overdrive Formation◆ ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆❖❖ Episodes Pilot *Defenders From Another Dimension Season 1: The Scar Saga #Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 1 #Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 2 #Realm Spirit Unleashed #Miraculous Power Rangers #Go Turbo! Realm Force #Trouble At Monster High #Realm Force with Megaforce Power #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #A Family Bond to Destiny #??? #??? Season 2 Premiere *??? Season 2: The Vilgax Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3 Premiere *??? Season 3: The General Kozu Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4 Premiere *??? Season 4: The Alpha Nanite Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5 Premiere *??? Season 5: The Lord Draguanus Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6 Premiere *??? Season 6: The Hawk Moth Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 7 Premiere *??? Season 7: The Megatronus Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 8 Premiere *??? Season 8: The Unicron Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 9 Premiere *??? Season 9: The Kilobot Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 10 Premiere *??? Season 10: The Naare Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 11 Premiere *??? Season 11: The Scorn Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 12 Premiere *??? Season 12: The Kavaxas Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials # Movies # Trivia * Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:TV series Category:Connor Lacey